Ice Mind and Sight
by Hyuga-Hanyou-Lover
Summary: 5 year olds Miyu interfered with the kyubi sealing and somehow she became partially sealed. Kushina is alive. Haikaru, a stone village child, ends up in Konoha. Miyu is only half Hyuga. Naruto will have a bond with these girls and somehow make it through unharmed. Better tha summery. Rewrite. Naruhina, ocxcannon. And others
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I in no way, shape and/or form own the characters from Kishimoto's Naruto. I do own my ideas, words and the characters Miyu and Haikaru. I own Miyu and my friend own Haikaru. Were co writing this.**

**-Ice Mind and Sight-**

**chaper 1 the** beginning.

* * *

><p>October 10. That's when everything started. The Kyubi no Yokia attacked Konoha.<p>

A man, donning the robes of the Hokage, kissed his wife's forehead as he whispered reassuring things in her ear. He took the new born babe from her arms and disappeared.

"Minato..."

A tear went silently down the mother's face as she fell into a state of unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxx

The man reappeared at the village gate. He gazed upon the silent child he held. The boy's umbilical cord have busy been cute. Sunflower longs hair peeked out of his scalp. As he opened his eyes, the most brilliant shade of blue showed.

"Hokage-sama!" A ninja called to the elder man. He acknowledged the young shinobi, " the Kyubi is almost here"

He nodded to the shinobi.

So much closer to his death. It was too close. He would never here his child again. A tear made its easy down his face as he kissed the newborn. He had to save his Home.

An elder man landed beside him. They stood in silence for several moments.

"Sarutobi, will the village regained my son a a hero or a villain?" the question rang around the old man's ears.

"People will see him as they so choose, Minato. You can't let that stop you though. I shall try to make him the hero he is destined to be." The old man had a steady voice.

"Don't let him die by my or Kushina's Enemies. That is all I ask. My precious son" his attention turned back to the babe. He caressed the boy's face." Its time."

Minato used that moment to jump into the Kyubi's range.

He started the sealing. At last he was almost half way done.

"Uncle, No!" A girl around the age of five ran up to Minato who was just finishing the sealing process. She was too close.

"leave Miyu." He told her through gritted teeth.

"No, uncle" her pale gray eyes sprouted tears. She was obviously a Hyuga. But her fine black hair clashed with the usual brown hyuga hair. No she wasn't full hyuga.

The spirit of the kyubi split into two parts. One went ino the babe the other to Miyu.

Miyu began to scream. A heart wrenching, scream. One that only a child could make. Minato cursed under his breath as he began to fade. he wasn't sure what happened.

Her screaming stopped as she fell to the ground. Someone landing beside the three. Minato lot ok his last breath.

Xxxxxxxx

Also on the day something else had happened. A girl with platinum blonde hair around the same age of Miyu sat staring at the corpses of her parents. Each of the bodies bore some indication of the stone.

The girl day motionless with tears streaming down her face. Her blue eyes stark with pain. She kept murmering one word- mother.

The killer had already fled. Shknower him by name. Well more than that. She knew him as brother. the person she loved and wanted to be like. The one she lived over anything.

A villager entered hithe room she sat covered in blood in. The women took her in her arms and left the horrid place. They took the girl to a different village. Aka Konoha.

Xxxxxx

White walls. White sheets. Smell of cleaning supplies. Miyu awoke in a hospital. She had been drugged. Stiff and sore all over. The five year old tried to sit up only to be pushed down to the bed.

she tried to talk but words wouldn't form. Her chest ached. Her chakra felt like fire. A needlE caused her to fall back asleep.

Xxxx

"Welcome to Konoha, Haikaru." Sarutobi, the new old Hokage, told the platinum blonde girl.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." her reply came from years of formality.

"You shall be housed with the great Hyuga Clan. They even have a daughter roughly your age." She didn't reply to the man's comforting words. She barely registered him talking to her.

The attendants led her into a small room with a mirror. They fused over her unkept hair and ragged clothes.

she might gave been a little to skinny too.

Her hair had once reached her waist only went to her shoulders. the torn blue clothes changed to a loose green kimono. It was fancier that anything she'd ever owned. Maybe even worth more than the house she once belonged to.

It was then that she met her guardians. Haishi Hyuga and his wife led the girl to thier home. She was introduced to everyone. She didn't care. She kept quiet. Her eyes still burned from the years.

Her room was next to a girl they name as Miyu. It was a simple room. Pale gray walls with white furniture. The closet and dresser held more clothes than she would ever wear.

They left her alone for a while.

Xxxxx

"Haikaru, lets go see Miyu." Haishi told the girl in a calm voice. She followed him through the village.

The two made their way to the child wing of the hospital. The had reached the door rather fast. Hiashe opened to door to see his eldest child.

A gasp escaped the man's mouth as he gazed at his child. Her black hair flowed around her very dignified. A pair of black fox ears stuck out of her hair. A tail flowed behind her. She sat on the bed in a light purple kimono.

"Dad" Her face lit up as she gazed upon him. Her eyes quickly noticing the blonde. " who is she?"

"I'm Haikaru" replied the blonde stoically.

"Haikaru shall be staying with us for a while." Haishi got over his surprise.

"Oh yeah! Dad, momma came and visited me earlier. She an' Shikaku came an' I saw Shikamaru-kun" the girl smiled at her father.

A baby started crying. Miyu moved over to the child by her bed. He had whisker marks. The baby stopped crying as Miyu touched his face. She stared at him a moment," It's okay Naru, Auntie Kushina will be back soon."

Soon the three Hyuga left the hospital. Miyu was seemingly all better. Even with her fox parts.

Xxxxx

"Hokage-sama, what happened to Miyu? Her chakra levels are higher than normal, she had more energy and not to mention the fox parts" Hiashi was close flipping out.

"I told you before, she interfered with the sealing and somehow was affected by the chakra. There's even a seal of her back." Once again the Hokage explained.

Hiashi looked at the ground having second thoughts," can we... Can we surgically remove it?!"

It was his last moment of desperation. Miyu's mother yoshino had come to terms wit the fox parts already. Even the Nara and Hyuga clan had sworn to protect the girl. But hiashi wanted a normal daughter.

"No Haishi, everytime they brought anything sharp around the girl the Kyubi lashed out. And same for Naruto. He is safe within Thor Kyubi's care. If one f the two die then so would the Kyubi. Unlike Miyu though Naruto had shown no sign of side effects. But Miyu older. Now let it drop Hiashi. Your daughter begins acedemy in melds than a week."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I must leave To pick up Miyu and Haikaru from the Nara compound."

* * *

><p><strong>this is the prologue. I will explain a few things now.<strong>

**1. Miyu is Haishi and Yoshino's child. HiashI was 24 when Miyu was born and 29 when hinata was. So in that time he and Yoshino were a couple as teenagers and she happened to get pregnant. And there is Miyu. Over the next five years the hyugas gained custody. Yoshino married Shikaku and Hahit inputs wife. Miyu was born out of wedlock and there for is both part of the clans. She has the byuakufan and can use shadow manipulation. That means that Hanabi, Hinata and Shikamaru are her siblings.**

**2. Haikaru was born in a normal family with her elder brother, Deidara. He hated the village and tried to flee. Didn't work and he had to kill his parents in front of her. So she is now an orphane. The Hyuga clan wanted her keikegenkai and took her in. So she is noAnna adopted sister to the Hyuga children.**

**3. Miyu am Haikaru were 5 when the kyubi attacked. Therefore theta re the same age as Itachi.**

**4. Kushinas alive. Ill explain later.**

**Anything not clear please ask. Now that this is over we will see more Hyuga clan and naruto. Please R&R**


	2. Captured

__**chapter two written by my partnew**

* * *

>I looked around as Miyu enthusiastically dragged me out of the house. It seems like it wasn't that long until I started to warm up to her. She had a different view on life unlike the one I was taught to have. "... Haikaru are even listening to me?" she said looking at me.<p><p>

"Huh sorry was lost in thought" I replied to her. It seems that she is the only one I feel like I'm able to relax around. I can't even remember when I relaxed since I had such a strict routine for training.

"Great just don't do that at the academy or you'll get in trouble you don't want to be like Iruka" she said laughing.

"Who's Iruka?" I asked

"Oh that's right you never met him he's a class clown and gets scolded all the time by sensei" she explained and I nodded. I don't know why they want me to go to the academy I went through the one in Irawakagure. When we got to the entrance to the academy, I felt the stares following me since after all I was walking with a hyuga and she was holding my hand. My emotionless eyes stared back as the whispers started.

"I heard she was a sole survivor of some killing."

"Apparently her parents are dead."

"She must be some demon child not crying over their deaths." I felt Miyu tightening her grip on my hand as we kept walking down the long corridor. Once we arrived to the classroom senseimade both Miyu and I stand infront of the class tointrouduce ourselves.

"Hiya I'm Miyu Nara Hyuga and I'm very lazy so if you see me sleeping don't wake me" she said allchipperly but it seemed she had no care in the world. She turned towards me "your turn."

"My name is Haikaru, I'm from Iwakagure, I was a genin there. My older brother murdered our parents then left the village becoming a missingnin" I said void of emotions having said it enough times before.

"How can you be a genin your only a child" a kid from the back yelled.

"Because I have a kekkai genkai that allows me to form crystal ice mirrors which can be very deadly" I said a small smirk showing on my face and the kids fell silent. It seems I even managed to unnerve my sensei 'SCORE!'

The sensei pointed out our seats and we quickly sat down. I was glad I was seated next to Miyu so I didn't have to worry about stares from her. Thesensei began to drag on about transformation jutsuand my eyes grew heavy. My head hit the desk with a small thump, and Miyu's followed not to long after.

I felt weird and felt a small hand on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw what appeared to be me, but then I took notice of the shoulder length raven black hair and dark angel wings. The girl had a blood red halo sitting on her head it wasn't floating like usual angel's were. "Who are you?" I asked it and it's red eyes fell in sadness.

"I have no name but I am you and you are me that is all I can say" she said softly. "For now it is time to awaken danger is coming"

My head snapped up just as the lights cut out. I looked over at Miyu who was still asleep and gently shook her shoulder. Her white eyes blinked open "huh what time is it" she said rubbing her eyes. She yawned and the sensei was trying to calm down his students. The door quietly creaked open and a man with long black hair with golden eyes walked in. Both Miyu and I saw him and tried to warn sensei but he was quickly killed by the man who had a sword coming out of his mouth. "W-wait that's Orochimaru of the Legendary 3 Senin" Miyu whispered to me. He slithered up to us and everything went black the last thing I heard was the man, Orochimaru, saying

_"Perfect now I have all the pieces for my plan"_


	3. Rescue

**OKay Okay OKay. Hear me out. I know some of you are thinking this is going to turn into a mary sue type of thing but it won't. I can promise you. I and my friend are only writing this story in 1rst person to develop our writing skills and exceed our capabilities. Please keep reading this story because I promise you, if it turns out our characters is OP and or Mary sue's than I'll just stop the story and start over. We have developed this story since middle school and well, I don't really like people telling me that my character is a mary sue before even getting into the story.**

**So long rant short, read the story before talking shit about it.**

** Have a nice day and please review. I love you all. **

* * *

><p>Darkness surrounded me. I don't remember much except for some lesson the teacher was saying.<p>

Wait. Where was Haikaru?

I tried to open my eyes but my head hurt much like it did when I unlocked my byakugan. It was dark around me. My head pounded too strongly. I couldn't use my bloodline.

I know I hadn't known the girl long but I feel as she was almost my own sister. That brought me back to my sister. Hinata. She was barely a few weeks old. My baby sister, and then there was my brother Shikamaru. He was a few months older than Hinata-chan.

My heart ached as I thought of my family. I wanted them to be proud.

The door I didn't know existed creaked open. The lighted flooded in and I had to close my eyes from pain. After my eyes adjusted to the new light I could see.

Orochimaru, I had learned much about him from words I read flooded into my mind. pedophile, killer, rapist, were just a few words that came to mind. Though I didn't understand what they meant at the time.

"Orochimaru-same, should I bring them to your chambers?" I heard a boy's voice. He mustn't have been very much older than myself. I tried to get a glimpse at him. He had silvery hair and wore glasses. I might have even dared to call him cute.

The older man replied," No, not yet Kabuto. They aren't yet matured."

I could feel his breath on me, though, he was nearly ten feet away. I'm sure that he could hear my heart fluttering with fear. I closed my eyes as his eyes tore into me.

Suddenly I heard the door closed and I never noticed the pain from my headache go away. I had to find Haikaru.

Where are you Haikaru, i asked myself as my eyes once again grew used to the dim lighting.

In my mind I heard a whisper. A whisper if a voice. Haikaru. Her voice was inside my mind.I heard a faint whisper of her voice. I found my way over to her.

I'm not sure how long we were in the fortress but, Haikaru didn't look well. Her eyes had lost some of their shine. She looked thoroughly best friend was petrified.

"Haikaru-chan," I tried to be quiet but my voice was a lot higher than a lot of people and tended to carry. She replied but, I couldn't hear her. I hugged my best friend. He hair was roughly tangled as I ran my hands through it. I knew we had been here several days.

"Y-your awake," She stuttered a bit.

I nodded forgetting about the darkness around us. We sat and talked for a few moments. I never noticed that I had my bloodline activated.

"Do you know how long we've been here?"

She shook her head no. I was itching to move around and do something, anything," Wanna train?"

"Are you crazy?" The spark in her eye returned. They showed emotion that I knew, I could only get her to show. I took her hand and stood up. My legs hurt. They hurt alot. I persisted. I finally got her to stand up as well. I could feel my earlier training slipping and I had to re-perfect it.

Punch, kick, thrust, dodge; We got into a routine. It probably would look funny to any bystander. Two small girls fighting each other. We both agreed not to use our bloodlines.

This went on for a few months. We lost track of days and nights. Meals came once a day if they came at but, there was always water when we needed it. The bond between me and Haikaru grew. And maybe worst of all, we were experimented on. I don't have many memories of _it_ except the pain. After it was through something weird happened.

I could read Hiakaru's thoughts. We could communicate mentally. We didn't see our capture much after that but, his presence was felt.

'Hiakaru' I called out mentally,' did you hear that?'

I could feel her scowl,' What are you talking about? There isn't any-'

_BANG CRACK CRASH- _I heard sounds outside the cell we were in. Haikaru dismissed her thoughts. I tried to see outside but the window was too tall.

The sounds resonated throughout the cell. The small room shook horribly. Rocks fell from the ceiling. Haikaru tensed as one hit her. We hid behind the meager bed in the room as the door was blasted off its hinges.

The smoke was hard to see through but the slender figure in the doorway was but a shadow. They came towards us. A slow walk. left. right. left. right.

The hair on my neck stood on end as Haikaru grabbed my hand. I could feel her chakra pulsing. Deep breaths.

"Miyu, is that you?" I heard the voice of a person I knew well. His name was Tokuma. My babysitter.

I ran to him and hugged him. I didn't let go of him until an Anbu came in and escorted us out. There was wreckage everywhere. Dead shinobi lay over the cold ground. The first lights of day broke my eyes. Haikaru's clothes were shredded as was mine, I'm sure. Her hair was matted and her eyes hollow.

I fell asleep on the trip home. The village gate awaited my sleepy eyes. Only the guards stood at the ready. The village was quiet. The Anbu took us past the Uchiha compound where I saw one of my classmates. He smiled, a very rare sight.

I felt empty. I couldn't hear Haikaru. I tensed. her face was serene unlike her usual contorted look of nightmares. A sigh escaped my lips.

The villages mumbled to themselves as we walked by. I could pick out small phrases about me and Haikaru. I wonder how long we were gone.

I saw my Auntie Kushina.

"Kushina?" I ran out of our small ensemble. Her face lit up as much as mine. Tears rolled down her cheeks. The baby in her arms couldn't be my Naru. No, he was too big. He would have to be almost a year old..

"H-how long were we there?" Kushina composed herself. Haikaru had awoken and came to my side, a questioning look sat upon her features.

"About nine months." My eyes widened. I felt my legs give out from under me. My mind shut down. The colorful world that was Konoha went black. Haikaru's voice of concern, with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, sorry this took so long. I traveled about 20 hours and am still exhausted. I hope you like this because I enjoyed writing it. I apologive for my rant, i guess I cannot understand rude people. Please have a nice day :3 R&amp;R and stay gold<strong>


End file.
